


Let's Do It Again

by LoveLori



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Post-All Stars, oops part 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLori/pseuds/LoveLori
Summary: Looking down was the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life. I had been in love with her since the moment I locked eyes with her when I was sixteen. But here we were, seven years later and she still wouldn't let me into her heart.





	1. Falling Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Courtney and Duncan enter a friends with benefits relationship a couple of years after Total Drama All Stars.

It had been seven years since Total Drama Island. And four years since Total Drama All-Stars. Four long ass years that Duncan had been in prison.

Fuck Chris Mcclean. Fuck the damn show. Fuck the bitch ass producers. Fuck everyone who watched that fucking show. Fuck himself.

Burning down that mansion was the second worst mistake Duncan had made. The first one?

It had been seven years since Duncan met Courtney. Four years since Duncan last saw Courtney. And six years since Duncan made his biggest mistake.

But both mistakes he didn't want to talk about or think about. And yet, they wouldn't leave his mind.

Back on track, prison was hell. It was nothing like juvie. No one gave a shit about him. He didn't give a shit about himself. His mom and his brothers visited him as much as they could and eventually his dad. And Geoff, Dj, And Bridgette all made apperances. Even Gwen showed up one time. All of them are what kept him going. There was one more person he wished would have came, but she never did. And he spent everyday counting down until he could get out. 

He was finally free. Now what? Duncan was 22 and he had nothing. Not a job, not a degree, he had shit.

Thankfully, DJ was going to let him live with them while he adjusted. But how could he adjust? Who wanted a washed up reality star turned convict.

"Alright, kid. Go on and get out of here." A guard told him. It was almost lovingly (surprisingly, Duncan was well behaved during his scentence.) Then, the guard opened up the gates and there was his parents in their mini cooper.

"Oh, my baby!" Duncan's mother Jane called out at the sight of him. Overwhelmed with emotion, she ran towards her baby boy to wrap him in a hug and sob into his chest.

"Hey, ma." He hugged her back, gently. It felt good to be together outside of that hell hole. He felt safe; like when he was a child.

He jumped when he felt another pair of arms wrap around him. He smiled slightly and patted one of the arms awkwardly. "Hey, dad."

Paul, Duncan's father, quickly recovered himself and detached. "Let's get you out of here."

* * *

Paul parked the cooper in the parking lot in front of the apartment complex and they all got out. Moving in would be easy; Duncan only had a backpack of a couple of outfits and hygenic products. 

Knocking on the door, no one answered. He tried again.

"Weird, DJ said he'd be here." So, he tried the knob and walked in.

It was dark and he felt the walls blindly for a light switch.

When the room filled with light, all of a sudden all of his friends and his brothers were in the living room. Bridge and Geoff pop confetti. His brothers Luca and Sawyer are holding a homeade 'Welcome Home' banner. And DJ is holding a cake.

"Welcome home!" They all shout.

It was so overwhelming; Duncan almost cried. Except, Duncan's don't cry. So, he settled for a smile and a small, "Thanks, guys."

"So glad to have you back, buddy!" Geoff bounced over to give him a quick side hug and a fist bump.

"Good to be back, bro."

"Mi casa es su casa!" DJ smiled and came over for his own hug, which entailed picking Duncan of the ground.

"Thanks again, man, for letting me stay at your place."

"Uh huh, it's our place now!" _Beep._ "My dip!"

"So, what are you planning now?" Bridge asked.

He didn't have a single clue. But he couldn't let everyone else know that, so he came up with the most logical thing.

"I think tomorrow I'm going to go around town and see what places are hiring."

"Oh! I could help you make a resume!"

Skills: Arson, stealing, and breaking.

"Thanks." Maybe he could find a tattoo shop that would let him apprentice or he could work at a Mcdonalds.

"But for now, let's just enjoy each others company." Jane interjected.

"Time for food!" DJ busted in from the kitchen with appetizers.

"Good to be back."

* * *

So, that fucking sucked. Duncan literally spent all day walking around town. He was of course met with stares, glares, and dismissals. Guess he couldn't really blame them. No one would want to hire him. Imagine Duncan fucking Romano taking your order and serving you chicken nuggets; chances are most people would run away.

With his failures stacked on him, Duncan returned home and took a bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet. He'll make it up to DJ later.

And then he drank. Shot after shot. Just sitting their and basking in his lameness. Fuck that show. Ruined his life.

Accept he did meet Courtney on there and he did win a million dollars that his mom had put away for him.

God, he missed Courtney. What was she doing now? He wondered if she still kept the same phone number all this time. Curiosity got the best of him and he took out his phone and pressed down on her name. Well, not her name, he had kept it Princess all this time.

If he were sober and doing this, maybe the ringing would have felt like forever; but in his inebriated state it felt like a couple of seconds.

"Hello?" A soft inquisitive voice.

"Hey, Princess!" Why was he talking so loud?

"That's not my name." He could feel the eye roll.

"Sure it is."

"What do you want?" She's getting tired of him.

"Just wanted to hear your voice." Not a lie.

"Duncan, are you okay?" She sounds concerned now. Did she still care for him?

"Just got out of prision, never better! Except that my life sucks." His voice sounds fine, but he wasn't.

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"You're drunk." He started to slur. How much did he have to drink?

"Where are you?"

"At Deejees."

"I'm coming over." She hung up.

* * *

Why was she still taking care of him after all the time? He was on her last semester of uni before she could enter law school. She was busy. She had plans. But here she was throwing that to the curb and rushing over to him. 

She was nervous. She knew this would happen when he got out of prison. He would call her up and bring her back in to his antics.

She knocked on the door once and it immediately opened.

"Court!" he exclaimed and held out his arms as if he were going to hug her. But she brushed past him into the apartment.

"Everything seems fine."

"You came over just to make sure I didn't trash the place? I'm hurt." He fakes a frown and puppy dog eyes.

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes. It was a lie. Why did she come? He was safe at his home. She didn't need to be there.

"So, you're staying with DJ?" She tries small talk.

"Yeah."

"Cool." She didn't know what to say. Oh wait, yeah she did. "Why are you drinking?"

"Because I hate my life." He slumps down onto the couch.

"No, you don't."

"Yeah I do. I have no life. No car. No job. No girlfriend."

Silence.

"I don't really mind not having a girlfriend."

More silence.

"That's a lie. I kinda do. Not that I need one."

"Duncan..."

"I just need you." he gets out and she wished he didn't.

After watching All-Stars (it took her months because watching it made her anxious) she had her suspicions that he still liked her. But she was over that phase of her life. Wasn't she?

"Duncan, I-"

"Courtney, I missed you so much."

"Duncan, please-"

"Everyday I spent locked up I just thought of how much I'd rather be with you."

"Oh, please-"

"And I thought about how badly I messed up. I wish I could take it all back and start over."

That did it.

"Are you kidding me? Fuck you! Seriously. You have the nerve to tell me that? Now? After all this time! 'I wish I could take it back', you can't! Actions have consquences and your actions ruined us."

"You think I don't know that? I hate what I did."

"Too bad!" She was over this. She turned to leave out the door, but he grabbed her hand. Gently, so if she wanted to she could take off still. She didn't.

"Is there really no way we could be together?"

She didn't know what to say; so she said nothing. She didn't have an answer.

"I'll take anything. I just need you back in my life."

This conversation was over with. She walked out the door.

* * *

He had ruined everything. How could he have done that? He was too drunk of his ass and he just wanted to see her. 

Not long after DJ came home and made him go to bed. In the morning he made his friend some breakfast to try and cheer him up, but he couldn't get out of his slump.

Any possibilty of his possibly being happy had went down the drain.

DJ reluctantly left to work. Duncan urged him that he would be fine. He just needed to relax and start again the next day.

A couple of days pass with Duncan spending his time sitting on the couch watching TV, until one day Duncan heard a knock on the door. He went over to open it and to his suprise saw Courtney standing right in front of him.

"Courtney, I am so sorry." So sorry, he omitted his usual nickname.

But she pushed past him again like the other night and plopped herself down on the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable?"

"So, I've been thinking about that night-" he could tell by how tired she looked that she must have spent many nights thinking about it  "-and I think I have a solution that would benefit both of us."

"What are you-?"

"Shut up. This is really hard for me, but you are having a tough time with _everything_ and I've been stressed out with school, so I think this could work out."

"Court-"

"You said you want me... And I need relief."

"Princess-?"

"Why don't we sleep with each other?"

 

 


	2. Right Back Into Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really hard to write this chapter and I'm sorry for the brevity. But my return was much needed. I hate to leave a work unfinished and it helped me regain control once again to be able to write for this story once again. When I first started this story I had entered into my own FWB relationship. Not only was it on and off again for several months and mentally strenuous. But I was also sexually assaulted. It's taken a while to evaluate my feelings and learn how to start healing. But I'm on my way. Writing is a helpful tool and I love when other people enjoy my writing. I hope you can still enjoy it and come on the adventure with me as I try to finish it.

They pounced on each other like hungry animals. And maybe they were. The way that they kissed was primal. Ravenous. Not in a way you kissed someone you wanted. But in a way that you kissed someone you needed. How the dehydrated drank water, how the starving ate food, or how the drowning took in air. They were each other's life force in that moment in time. 

Duncan kissed Courtney as a way to relive the past. Kiss. _I'm sorry_. Bit her lips. _I regretted every moment of it_. Run his fingers through her hair. _Let's go back._ Grab her waist.  _I still love you._

Courtney kissed Duncan as a way to regain control. Kiss. _Why does this feel right?_ Pull his hair. _How could you still come back?_ Pull his shirt. _Why am I still pulled to you?_ Lick the roof of his mouth. _I hate you._

The clothes soon find themselves where they need to be; off their persons. Strewn around the room. Duncan wished he could take a moment to appreciate the moment. Especially since this is the first time he has been with her and seen her since high school. But Courtney didn't want to stew in the sentimentals. She needed this to be purely business. So, she made him focus on different matters.

Courtney falls back on the bed and indicates for him to follow suit. He tries to kiss up her neck but she moves away. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Duncan practically pants out, frantically eyeing Courtney.

God, she wanted to do this. "Yes, but not that." _Not yet._ Neck kisses held an intimacy in them that she wasn't ready for.

He searches her eyes. He needed to know that she was sure. And when he was sure he continued to strip them the rest of the way down. It wasn't until he was taking off her underwear where they hit another snag.

Duncan went to gently kiss her inner thigh and it triggered something in Courtney. Countless lazy afternoons and erratic nights where he would pamper his princess and she would happily oblige. But this wasn't then.

She uses her foot to push him back by his chest. "Just fuck me already."

She's ready for the release. She's ready for this longing to be over. After years she couldn't find someone that could quite satisfy her as Duncan had. They were never enough. She had been overly critical. But she had to be after him. It was just easier to give into her desires for Duncan cause she already knew the betrayl he was capable of doing.

He was ready for the connection back to her. So, he raised up to put arms on either sides of her shoulders and entered her.

They thrusted and grinded into each other until they saw stars. He stared at her the entire time. Reveling in her beauty. She just basked in the moment; hands gripping the sheets. Not allowing herself the pleasure of skin to skin contact where it wasn't needed. They knew the others body so well. It was like clockwork. Muscle memory. When he grinded down, in perfect sync she would grind up with the exact force. It wasn't long before they would reach their climax. 

Laying there, the couple hated how perfectly they worked. How toxic it had been but how much they loved it and each other. After all this time. This was the start of something much bigger than before. Cause this time Courtney was hell bent on not getting hurt and Duncan was focused on getting her back. And any little mistake could have everything crashing down once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me! And a big thanks to Mars for helping me get this off the ground!


End file.
